It Hurts, By Your Own Past
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kisah cinta, tragedi dan kematian yang tragis. RnR? Changed rate and genre, big sorry for readers. CHAPTER 10
1. Chapter 1: Smile and Past

**It Hurts. By Your Own Past**

**Summary: Kisah cinta, tragedi, dan kematian yang mengenaskan.**

**Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online, punya Gravity dan Lee Myoung Jin**

**Chapter 1: Smile and Past**

Coba aku bertanya. Hari apa yang paling membahagiakan untukmu? Mungkin aku akan menjawabnya hari ini.

Hari itu, aku tengah terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Elycia, temanku yang masih berupa Novice kecil itu terduduk dan mengelap peluh yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Meski hutan Prontera cukup sejuk, namun jika matahari sedang ada 13 di atas kepalamu hari ini, maka tak heran jika panasnya kota gurun Morroc serasa berada di atas kepalamu.

"Kak, temani aku latihan, yuk. Ayo, aku ingin menjadi besar dan kuat seperti kakak." Elycia mengguncang lengan kananku dengan wajah memelas.

"Baik-baik. Ayo," aku mengacak pelan rambut Elycia yang pirang panjang dan lembut. Anak-anak selalu menyenangkan hatiku.

Aku mengikutinya ke arah barat. Arah jam 9. Tempat Rocker berada.

"Kita latihan disini dulu ya? Jika kau sudah lebih kuat, aku akan mengantarmu melawan Spore, ok?" aku mengedipkan mata dan Elycia balas mengangguk tanda setuju. Aku mengangkat telunjuk kananku dan berteriak…

"Provoke!"

Salah satu Rocker yang sedang berjalan-jalan menghampiriku, hendak memukulku dengan biola kecilnya. Tapi, miss.

"Ayo serang, Elycia." Aku tersenyum manis dan duduk.

"Jangan cemas, aku takkan mati, hahaha…" tawaku.

Elycia mengeluarkan sebilah Knife dari sakunya dan mulai menyerang. Tusuk, tusuk, tusuk.

Rocker itu terjatuh, tak bernyawa.

"Hore!" Elycia berteriak kencang. Ia baru saja naik satu level.

Latihan, dan terus latihan. Elycia Townsend. Gadis manis yang terlahir dari keluarga Assassin. Townsend, turun temurun merupakan keluarga Assassin. Dari namanya, sudah diketahui bahwa mereka semua adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak pandang bulu.

Elycia sangat membenci pertengkaran dan pertumpahan darah. Ia tidak setuju menjadi seorang Assassin dan pergi ke kota ini. Prontera. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang adil, bijaksana, dan mampu melindungi. Kota itu menjadi kota pertemuan kami berdua.

Setelah Elycia mencapai level 8, aku rasa ini sudah waktunya ia berlatih di hutan Payon. Disana banyak Spore 'segar' untuk ditebas dan dilumat. Kami sama-sama memakai Jasa Warp Kafra dan berlomba lari menuju arah hutan Spore yang bagus, sepi, dan tenang. Arah jam 5. Aku lebih suka disana. Terang. Tidak seperti yang di arah jam 6.

2 jam telah berlalu. Elycia berjuang keras. Dan ini dia! Ia telah mencapai level 9 Basic Skill. Itu berarti, ia bebas memilih job apa saja yang ia inginkan. Kecuali, Thief.

"Kau ingin menjadi apa, Elycia?" aku mengacak rambut anak itu dan memberinya sekaleng susu segar yang baru saja aku beli dari seorang Merchant.

"Mmm… Swordman, kak." Jawabnya polos.

"Swordman…? Kau yakin?" aku tampak ragu. Tidak banyak perempuan yang memilih menjadi Swordman. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih menjadi Acolyte. Atau Merchant. Tapi, gadis ini berbeda. Ia berkata dengan mantap dan serius.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau habiskan susunya, lalu kita akan pergi bersama-sama ke Izlude."

Elycia mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan susunya. Lalu kami pergi ke Izlude. Ah, sudah lama aku tak ke kota ini.

"Waaaaah!" Elycia berdecak kagum. Kota Satelit ini ternyata menarik perhatiannya. Kota kecil yang sepi. Terlupakan.

Kami bersama-sama memasuki markas asosiasi Swordman yang baru. Tempatnya sempit, tapi memiliki beberapa ruangan. Elycia berbicara pada Hoffman, ketua perkumpulan Swordman dan memberi tepukan lembut di bahu Elycia.

"Kak, aku masuk dulu ke ruangan tes ya!' ujarnya berseri. Aku mengangguk dan duduk termangu di sebuah kursi kayu kecil di pojokan. Hoffman menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa." Hoffman mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara. Aku tersenyum, dan tenggelam dalam lamunanku.

Lebih tepatnya, lamunan tentang masa lalu.

"_Tak bisakah kau berpikir ulang akan keinginan bodohmu, Anak Muda?" Maria Schneilter, ibuku, mengangkat dagunya tinggi._

"_Tidak bisakah ibu membiarkan aku bebas?"_

_Ibuku tertegun. Dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia menyembunyikan hasrat kemarah yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ditantang anak kecil seperti ini, aku makin terlihat bodoh, pikirnya._

"_Terra!"_

_Terra Schneilter, seorang Hunter hebat yang keras dan dingin berjalan perlahan menuju istrinya._

"_Ada masalah?" matanya menatap nyalang padaku._

"_Kau tahu, anak bungsu kita tidak ingin menjadi Hunter!" teriak wanita itu histeris._

"_Aku tidak menyukai job itu, Ibu! Lagipula, aku juga tidak berbakat!" aku menyangkal pendirian kedua orangtuaku yang konyol. Pendirian seperti ini masih berlaku? Katakan, aku sedang bermimpi._

_Ayah melihatku dengan geram._

"_Jadilah apa yang engkau mau. Satu catatan; jangan kau kembali ke rumah ini lagi."_

_Dengan cepat aku berbalik, membanting pintu rumah kami yang reot. _Fine, _aku takkan kembali!_

_Hari itu sudah malam. Aku harus buru-buru pergi ke Prontera. Aku memang membawa sekepal uang, tapi kurasa aku takkan cukup membayar jasa Warp Kafra. Meskipun kepada anak kecil sekalipun, mereka tak pernah berbaik hati memberiku potongan harga. Jika mereka lebih baik lagi, gratis._

_Aku terduduk di ujung kota Payon, mengenggam uang Zenyku erat-erat, berharap agar besok pagi bertambah banyak._

"_Butuh bantuan?"_

_Seorang wanita Priest cantik dengan rambut hijaunya yang dikepang, menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku, mendengar celotehan konyolku tentang betapa sedihnya nasibku dan uangku._

_Wanita itu tidak bersimpati padaku. Ia tidak ikut-ikutan bersedih. Malah sebaliknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Warp Portal menuju Prontera yang baru saja terbuka._

"_Yuk," ajaknya kepadaku. Kami pun sampai di Prontera. Kemudian kami masuk ke sebuah penginapan. Ia membayari kamarku. Aku merasa tidak enak, namun ia menyuruhku agar jangan cemas. Lebih baik aku menuruti kemauannya. Kami berdua tertidur –lama. Ia memelukku dalam tidur. Katanya, ia merindukan anak lelakinya yang hilang ditelan maut ketika perang terbesar di Prontera menyisir setiap jengkal kota dan merenggut nyawa yang ada. Menurutnya, aku mirip sekali dengan Reiko –anak lelakinya itu. Ia sempat menunjukkan air matanya kepadaku, namun aku mengusapnya dengan tangan kecilku. Ia tertawa dan merasa terhibur. _

_Ya, semenjak malam itu, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Yang akan membawa kedamaian. Agar hal semacam itu tidak terjadi lagi._

"_Kak, aku ingin menjadi seorang Swordman!" teriakku polos sambil menunjukkan gigi-gigiku._

_Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, lalu tertawa._

"_Kalau begitu, nanti kau bisa menjadi pelindungku dong ya." Ia tersenyum kecil._

"_Aku pasti akan melindungi kakak! Aku janji!"_

_Lalu kami pun tertawa. Sebelum janji tinggallah perkataan semata._

_Dengan cepat aku menjadi seorang Swordman. Oke, masih cupu dengan senjata Sword dan Guard yang aku beli dengan uangku sendiri. Mau pergi ke _Nifleheim_ agar dapat banyak uang dengan status "Anak Bawang", aku lebih memilih berlatih dulu dengan Poring, Lunatic, dan kawan-kawannya yang lemah itu. Aku tidak ingin wanita Priest tersebut membayari segala kebutuhanku. Aku ingin mandiri._

_Ayun, tebas, hunus, bunuh._

_Aku berhasil menapaki level 56 di umurku yang ke 18. Sabar, satu persen lagi dan… Ya! Job Level 50! Aku mengayunkan Broad Sword ku, tinggi ke udara. Aku langsung berlari ke arah Prontera. Ke tempat perkumpulan Defender. Atau Crusader, bahasa kerennya._

_Aku hendak menemui kakak itu dulu. Wanita yang telah menemaniku sejak kecil. Yang telah memberiku banyak bantuan._

_Aku melihatnya terkapar di ujung jalan. Beberapa laki-laki usil memegang bertumpuk-tumpuk ranting berdarah…_

Bloody Dead Branch?

_Sekonyong-konyong, aku melihat anak-anak dan wanita yang jatuh terkulai di atas genangan darah. Beberapa pria tengah kewalahan mengatasi kambing sialan itu._

_Baphomet._

"_Kakaaaak!" teriakku panik. Aku jatuh terduduk dan mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Kakak! Jangan mati!" teriakku histeris._

"_Aku akan mati, Gibson. Aku tidak bisa lari dari takdirku sendiri…" dengan lemah ia mengusap pipiku. Bercak darah dengan bentuk tangan membekas di pipi._

"_Kak…" aku menjatuhkan air mataku, dan mengenai darahnya. Kini, cairan pekat kental merah itu menjadi lebih sedikit cair._

"_Aku… Bahkan belum mengetahui namamu!"_

"_Rosea… Namaku adalah Ros…e" Rosea tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lebih tepatnya, kalimat terakhirnya._

_Ia menutup mata. Dan aku tengah memeluk sebuah badan yang sudah tak bernyawa ini._

"_Kakaaaaaaak! Kakak… Kakak… Rosea…" aku mencoba memanggil namanya ditengah hiruk-pikuk suara bising kota yang sedang bertempur._

_Apa-apaan aku ini? Kami sudah bersama selama 11 tahun dan aku lupa akan menanyakan namanya?_

_Dan ia harus mengucap kalimat terakhirnya dengan menyebut namanya. Yang seharusnya ia katakan 11 tahun yang lalu._

_Ini semua karena aku bodoh._

_Aku begitu mengejar kekuatan. Pikiranku hanyalah kekuatan._

_Untuk apa?_

_Untuk melindungi Rosea?_

_Tidak._

_Aku rasa aku telah melupakan janji itu._

_Aku begitu haus akan kekuatan karena aku selalu dicela._

_Lemah. Cupu. Tak berdaya. Seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah melewati masa seperti aku ini._

_Aku melupakan wanita manis dengan rambut hijaunya yang dikepang dengan mata kuningnya yang lembut. Aku melupakan janjiku bahwa aku akan terus melindunginya._

_Dan hari ini membuktikan segalanya._

_Bahwa aku gagal melindunginya._

_Kini, ia mati dalam pelukanku. Di dalam kota yang kami cintai. Ia meninggal dalam tenang, kurasa._

_Perang berakhir di pagi buta. Orang-orang mengumpulkan mayat-mayat yang berdarah darah dan beberapa yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Aku menghampiri kuburan Rosea. Aku menaruh sekuntum bunga mawar merah di atas kuburan wanita itu. Ini adalah satu-satunya penghormatan terakhir yang bisa kulakukan padanya. Dengan mantap aku menghapus air mataku dan membantu memulihkan kota Prontera._

_- 1 tahun kemudian -_

_Kota Prontera sudah berdiri kembali. Ia telah memulai pekerjaannya sebagai tempat nongkrong orang-orang dan sebagai ibu kota dunia manusia, Rune Midgard._

_Tempat ini, berdiri dengan megah. Sama seperti dulu. Aku memasuki markas asosiasi Defender. Ya, aku telah memilih jalanku sendiri._

_Beberapa tes aku lalui. Dengan mudah. Karena Job Levelku yang 50 ini._

_Dalam sekejap, pakaian Swordmanku yang lusuh tergantikan oleh tameng-tameng, kain putih bersih dan sepatu berwarna perak yang amat bagus. Aku sangat bersyukur, dan hendak merayakannya._

_Dengan batu nisan bertuliskan Rosea Wilrekeschitia._

_Dengan gagah dan percaya diri, aku berjalan menuju ke pemakaman. Kuburan Rosea berada di sebelah utara, kedua dari ujung kiri. Itu dia._

_Aku duduk dan mengusap namanya. Nama yang cantik. Seperti pemiliknya._

_Aku menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar merah dan tersenyum._

_Di hatiku, tidak ada penyesalan._

_Kenapa? Karena…_


	2. Chapter 2: New Hope

**Chapter 2: New Hope**

**

* * *

**

"Kaaaaa…kaaak!"

Aku terbuyar dari lamunanku.

Elycia? Dengan rok panjang coklat?

Eh?

"Lihat aku, kak!" dengan kesal Elycia melipat tangannya. Aku mengusap mataku dan menoleh ke arah dirinya. Ia terlihat anggun dengan pakaian sopan yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak seperti Mage. Uh, aku benci pakaian wanita Mage. Terlalu terbuka.

"Bagaimana? Aku lulus tes dan telah menjadi seorang Swordman!" teriaknya girang. Ia tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ada di ruangan. Dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya untukku.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan mengacak pelan rambutnya.

_Rambut yang bagus, _pikirku.

Rambut yang menyamai rambut Rosea. Mungkinkah?

Kami berdua pergi meninggalkan markas itu. Ya, markas perkumpulan Swordman telah berpindah tempat. Rasanya… aneh.

"Kira-kira, senjata apa ya…" Elycia mengamati sederet panjang senjata-senjata mengkilap yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi harganya sama sekali _tidak _menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, daripada kau hamburkan uangmu, mending kau tabung." Aku tersenyum ke arah Elycia. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku hanya masih memakai Knife buluk ini?" ia memasang wajah sedih pada sebilah Knife kesayangannya yang sudah hampir patah.

"Ini."

Aku menyerahkan sebilah Katana. Pedang dua tangan favoritku. Aku sangat menyukainya semenjak pandangan kami beradu. Dengan (agak) berat hati aku melepas uang 2.000 Zeny untuk pedang ini. Namun, aku tidak menyesalinya. Pedang ini benar-benar hebat. Tak heran jika orang-orang Jepang menyukai pedang ini.

"Wuaaah…" Elycia mengusap Katana baru miliknya dengan takjub.

"Pedang yang indah!"

_Ya, seindah dirimu._

Bodoh dan tolol sekali aku jika sampai mengatakan itu. Tidak. Aku hanya mencintai Rosea. Meski ia tidak pernah tahu. Meski ia telah menikah. Meski ia telah tiada.

"Ke Payon, yuk. Aku akan menemanimu."

Kami berdua pergi ke hutan Payon dan berburu Spore. Lalu Smokie, Bigfoot dan kami pindah ke Metaling. Namun aku memperingatkannya dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai Geographer menyerangnya.

"Istirahat yuk… Lelah nih…" Elycia membungkuk karena lelah. Hari sudah malam. Kami menginap di penginapan Payon. Selama 2 tahun terakhir, Elycia berlatih sangat keras. Kaki tangannya menjadi kapalan. Dan keras. Aku rasa, tidak ada gadis manapun yang menyukai fakta bahwa tangan mereka kasar.

Tapi ia berbeda.

Ketidaksempurnaannya –dimata orang-orang– namun bagiku hal tersebut membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Sedikit-sedikit ia semakin terlihat sempurna.

Elycia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya. Yah, tentu saja aku diluar ruangan, dan baru masuk kembali ketika ia meneriaku dari dalam kamar.

"Tidur, Elycia. Besok kan kita harus latihan lagi." Senyumku pada gadis yang berumur 19 tahun ini. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika ia berumur 8 tahun. Kira-kira… Berapa ya umurku sekarang? Oh ya, 29 tahun.

Dan masih bujangan.

Elycia menutup keduan mata mungilnya, namun dibuka lagi dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur disini bersamaku, Kak? Kasurnya empuk lho!" dengan polos ia tertawa. Tapi dengan halus aku menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak, Kakak disini saja. Kursi ini nyaman! Lagipula, dengan posisi yang seperti ini, Kakak jadi bisa melihat wajahmu…"

"Ah, Kakak suka mencari kesempatan, nih." Candanya. Lalu, ia segera menutup mata dan tertidur. Aku sepakat dengannya. Hari yang melelahkan.


	3. Chapter 3: This and That

**Chapter 3: This and That**

**

* * *

**

Semakin semangat saja Elycia. Ia terus, terus, dan terus berlatih. Sampai akhirnya ia mampu untuk merubah jobnya dengan Job Level 50.

"Kau ingin berubah menjadi apa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan disampingnya, menyusuri kota Comodo.

Kok Comodo?

Elycia ingin berjalan-jalan dan berenang. Kota ini merupakan kota malam yang eksotis untuknya. Tempat romantis dengan deburan ombak yang memecah kesunyian, begitu katanya.

"Mmm… Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang adil, bijaksana, mampu memimpin, dan melindungi." Ujarnya mantap, seraya matanya menoleh kesana-kemari, menikmati pemandangan indah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

_Ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Jawaii. Kau bisa melihatnya, jika sudah menikah._

_Dengan siapa?_

Lagi-lagi aku berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tahu, kalian pasti berpikir mengapa aku tidak pernha jatuh dalam pelukan gadis manapun.

Padahal, ketika aku berjalan menyusuri kota, gadis-gadis akan berteriak histeris dan berusaha memelukku, tapi kemudia Elycia marah besar dan mengusir mereka.

Padahal, aku cukup kaya dan bisa membayari pernikahan gadis manapun.

Padahal, aku sudah mulai tua.

Padahal, Elycia tidak _pernah _menyukaiku.

Yang terakhir, mungkin hanya khayalanku saja.

Tapi, fakta akan selalu bersembunyi dan meminta untuk ditemukan, di dalam labirin yang berkelok-kelok.

"Hmm, aku rasa baik Knight maupun Crusader merupakan pilihan yang baik," terangku.

"Namun, Knight lebih mengandalkan serangan. Sementara Crusader lebih kepada pertahanan."

Dilema melanda Elycia.

"Pilihan yang sama-sama bagus sih, Kak! Soalnya, Knight itu kuat kan? Jadi, ia bisa melindungi. Tapi Crusader, ia memiliki pertahanan yang besar juga, jadi ia bisa melindungi juga."

_Anak ini cermat_, pikirku dalam hati.

"Yang mana saja bagus kok, Elycia."

"Kalau begitu… Crusader!"

Aku terpaku mencerna kata-katanya.

"Crusader? Kau yakin?"

Elycia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Kakak. Bisa melindungi."

"Tapi aku tidak sekuat Knight."

"Mungkin memang tidak soal menebas." Ia berhenti.

"Tapi, Kakak memiliki hati yang kuat untuk berperang dan melindungi sesama kan? Hal itulah yang membuat Kakak berbeda. Dan menjadi semakin kuat untuk menapaki langkah takdir."

_Anak ini baru aku beri makan apa sih?_

"Tapi, tetap saja." Aku berusaha merubah pikiran konyolnya.

"Jika ia tidak kuat, maka ia akan mati, dan orang-orang yang berdiri ketakutan dibelakangnya akan mati."

"Kenapa Kakak membatasi mimpiku dengan dinding yang tak tembus pandang begitu sih?" Elycia mengomel.

_Aku ingat._

_Dulu aku juga pernah sepertinya._

_Ingin hidup._

_Bebas._

_Tapi sekarang, aku malah makin seperti orangtuaku._

_Dengan ambisi mereka yang bodoh._

"Hahaha, tidak, tidak, Elycia. Kakak tidak melarangmu kok. Kalau kau ingin menjadi Crusader, maka jadilah. Kakak akan menemanimu." Senyumku.

Kami kembali ke Prontera keesokan siangnya. Rencananya sih, pagi. Tapi aku batalkan karena sepanjang pagi Elycia merengek-rengek ingin melihat pertunjukan tarian para Dancer yang kebetulan… Ehm, sedang gratis.

Tidak, aku tidak berubah menjadi pelit hanya dalam semalam. Hanya saja, biasanya pertunjukan tarian 'waw' para penari itu menelan biaya yang sangat mahal bagi para penontonnya. Tapi bukan masalah bagi para pria hidung belang.

Hey, aku tidak termasuk!

* * *

"Elycia Townsend. Dengan senang hati kami menerimamu sebagai salah seorang dari kami." Ketua perkumpulan Crusader mengeluarkan sebuah tanda salib dari dadanya.

Bukan, kita tidak nyasar ke gereja kok.

Elycia bangkit dengan tegap. Dadanya membusung ke depan. Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat 400%.

Perlahan-lahan, sinar putih membungkus tubuhnya.

Aku kenal cahaya itu.

Elycia membuka mata. Dan merasa gembira melihat dirinya telah berpakaian sama denganku.

Tidak, mereka tidak kehabisan pakaian Crusader untuk wanita.

Sama, hanya sedikit berbeda, kok. Ya tentu saja, untuk yang ini untuk wanita.

Ia dengan senyum lebarnya.

Bisakah aku meminta lebih?


	4. Chapter 4: What is Love?

**Warning: Maaf, ini agak mendadak dan baru dicantumkan di chapter 4, krn saya sempat tdk mengerti arti lemon. Tapi karena udah, maka saya cantumin hehe. This story contains a bit of lemon. Press back and I will also change the rate =.= *author labil***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: What is Love? Actually? It hurts**

Kami berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota Prontera yang damai. Orang-orang terlihat sibuk dengan dagangan, Kafra, senjata-senjata dan… pacar.

"Kak, mmm… Menurutmu aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" matanya menatap ke bawah. Aku melihat pipinya yang berwarna kemerahan. Manis.

"Bertanya apa?" kali ini aku menatap tubuhnya. _Menggoda. _Ingin rasanya aku melepas pakaiannya dan menguasainya.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti apa sih kak?"

DEG

"Yang pasti cinta itu sulit dimengerti, Elycia." Aku tersenyum lembut.

_Jatuh cinta? Apakah aku jatuh cinta kepada Rosea _ATAU _hanya sebatas suka?_

_Yang pasti, cinta sulit ditebak apalagi dimengerti._

"Cinta itu, saat kita melihat senyum orang yang kita suka, rasanya berdebar-debar dan ingin memilikinya. Saat melihat wajahnya, kita malu. Rasanya, aneh dan… ajaib."

Aku ingin membanting kepalaku di tembok penginapan nanti. Aneh rasanya jika aku sudah membicarakan mengenai cinta. Bukannya aku sebal atau apa, hanya saja rasanya sakit jika membicarakan mengenai hal tersebut. Karena, Rosea mengajariku kasih sayang dan cinta yang selama ini tidak pernah aku rasakan. Keluargaku sering bertengkar satu sama lain, kakak tertuaku, Ivy, pergi dari rumah karena tidak ingin menjadi Hunter, namun pada akhirnya ia menjadi Hunter demi aku dan kakak keduaku, Winnie agar tidak terjadi gelas-gelas pecah yang berhamburan.

Elycia mengangguk mengerti. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas lalu menatap wajahku.

"Kalau melihat wajah kakak, aku jadi…"

_Malu? Ingin menguasainya? Tampan?_

"Ah, lupakan."

_Anak bodoh._

Aku menimbang-nimbang perasaanku.

_Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta kepada Elycia? Kepada anak kecil ini? Lalu Rosea?_

Elycia menggaet tanganku dan mendekapnya dengan lembut.

_Seperti wanita dewasa._

Apakah Elycia masih anak-anak? Ataukah sudah dewasa?

"Kalau berjalan-jalan disini, jadi ingat dulu sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu ya," Elycia tersenyum simpul dan melepas Rosarynya.

_Elycia mencium kalung suci tersebut dan mengalungkannya di pergelangan tanganku._

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sedikit panik dan bingung.

"Simpan ini untukku sampai aku kembali ya," matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

_Sampai ia kembali?_

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku bodoh. Dan tidak mengerti.

"Tugas. Dari kepala perkumpulan Defender. Ia mengatakannya padaku saat aku ada di dalam ruang tes."

"Tes macam apa?"

"Aku sebagai pembunuh bayaran."

_Crusader? Pembunuh bayaran?_

_Tampar aku, sayat aku, katakan ini mimpi._

"Yah, kau tahu aku akan kembali pulang dengan tangan berlumur dosa dan Tuhan akan membenciku untuk itu. Tapi, ini demi orang yang kucintai…"

_Siapakah orang yang kau cintai itu?_

"Oh."

Hanya itu. Hanya oh yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Sementara ia akan pergi berperang.

Sementara ia adalah seorang wanita.

_Sementara tidak ada jaminan ia akan pulang dalam keadaan tersenyum membawa kemenangan._

Ingin rasanya aku memeluk dan menangis di pundaknya, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

_Aku hanyalah seorang teman baginya._

"Kau… janji ya, kembali kesini dengan selamat!" aku menutup mulut dan menahan malu. Wajahku memerah.

Elycia tertawa dan memelukku. Hangat.

"Aku janji, kak. Aku akan kembali kesini dengan kemenangan di tangan kita."

_Janji adalah janji._

Kami sampai di penginapan Payon. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami tinggal disini. Mungkin pelayan di meja depan sudah bosan melihat kami terus-menerus. Tapi, ia juga senang karena selalu mendapat uang dari kami berdua, candanya.

Hari keberangkatan pun tiba. Elycia menyikat rambutnya dan mengenakan Boys Cap favoritnya.

Tidak ada derai air mata. Elycia melangkah keluar dan membuka pintu kamar kami.

Berderik keras.

"Elycia…" gumamku lemah. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tenang, aku akan kembali secepatnya. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arahku dan tetap tersenyum.

Dibalik raut kesedihannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Elycia."

Tapi orang itu sudah tidak ada dihadapanku lagi. Aku berbicara sendiri, menatap cermin.

_Ia takkan kembali sampai minggu depan,_ gumamku dan meremas Rosarynya yang masih tergantung di pergelangan tanganku.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa tidak aku saja yang dikirim ke medan perang?

Mengapa harus Elycia?

Tidak adakah takdir terbaik untukknya?

Ia sudah cukup menderita.

Ia telah kehilangan kaki kanannya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kau juga sempat merenggut penglihatannya. Meskipun kau telah mengembalikannya. Tapi ayolah –tetap saja kan?

Aku mengacak rambutku dan merasa bersalah telah menyalahkan Tuhan untuk itu. Tapi ini sama sekali tidak bisa kuterima. Andai saja- oh andai saja aku tidak lemah saat itu.

_Minorous yang kami temukan merenggut kaki kanan Elycia. Dengan sekali ayunan, kaki kanan Elycia telah terpisah dari pinggulnya. Tak berdaya, ia hanya bisa _shocked _melihat keadaan kakinya yang waktu itu berjarak 40 meter darinya._

_Aku hanya bisa berdiri dibelakangnya. Bukan melindunginya._

_Laki-laki macam apa aku ini?_

Malam itu, aku pun tertidur dengan hati gelisah.

* * *

Super maaf buat para pembaca! Dx

Tiba2 ratenya harus naik menjadi T, lalu genre yg dirubah. Bah = =" Maafkan saya ya, juga saya apdetnya rada lama karena males dan lupa *di Bowling Bash*

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5: Noble Destiny, Cruel Fate

**Chapter 5: Noble Destiny, Cruel Fate**

**Elycia's POV**

Aku dengan beberapa rombongan Crusader lainnya berjalan menuju kota Comodo. Aku berusaha berteman dengan yang lainnya, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak suka akan kehadiranku.

Ditambah, hanya aku seorang Crusader wanita disini.

Setiap aku menoleh, hanya ada Crusader yang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Dan dadanya rata, tidak seperti milikku.

Kami melewati beberapa gurun dan tanah semi-rumput. Memakan waktu sekitar 2 hari. Saat aku sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba seorang Crusader laki-laki yang _ahem _cukup tampan mengajakku masuk ke dalam tendanya. Ia mengundangku makan malam dengan lilin cantik di tengah. Seperti dinner date.

Ia menyuguhkan makanan pembuka yang cukup lezat. Lalu makanan utama dan makanan penutup. Cukup banyak yang ia hidangkan. Ia sempat menawariku Alcohol. Tidak buruk. Sekali-kali aku harus mencoba. Coba kakak ada disini. Ia pasti akan menebas Alcohol tersebut dengan pedangnya dan menceramahiku macam-macam.

1, 2 botol tak masalah. Setelah aku menenggak botol ketiga, aku merasa kepalaku berat. Crusader laki-laki yang mengundangku makan tadi, yang mengaku bernama Edward menawariku agar menginap di tendanya.

Karena sudah terlalu lelah, aku mengiyakan saja dan tertidur disana.

"Coba lihat, cantik sekali dia."

"Tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku ingin melakukannya sekarang."

Hingar-bingar suara semacam itu terdengar di telingaku. Aku merasa tubuhku dingin.

Edward mengusir teman-temannya dan menutup tenda. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Nona manis, rasanya menyenangkan menyentuhmu." Edward mulai memelukku dan menjilat leherku.

"Hentikan…" aku hanya bisa berucap lemah.

_Kakak, tolong aku!_

Tapi kemudian aku sadar. Ia tidak mungkin datang untukku. Aku merindukanmu, kak!

Edward semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk memberontak.

_Gibson-kun, tolong aku!_

BRAK!

Aku mendengar suara-suara retakan di luar. Orang-orang berteriak keras. Edward terperangah dan segera menutup tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Dasar orang bodoh. Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Elycia! Kau dimana?"

Itu suara kakak!

"Kak! Aku disini!" aku berteriak keras. Edward segera menutup mulutku.

"Jangan biarkan laki-laki itu menganggu kenikmatanku, cantik."

"Hentikan, bodoh!" aku berusaha untuk kuat. Tapi karena telalu lemah, aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

BRET!

Dan disanalah aku melihat sosok kakak yang gagah dengan pedang kebanggaannya. Ia terlihat marah sekali.

"Laki-laki mesum!" ujarnya marah. Edward berdiri dan memakai pakaian Crusadernya. Keduanya tampak siap bertempur.

"Elycia, pakai ini." Kakak melemparkan Silk segera memakainya dan berdiri ketakutan.

* * *

**Gibson's POV**

"Rendah sekali kau menganggap Elycia-ku." Aku menatap wajah Edward dengan marah. Aku siap bertempur, Lebih baik lagi jika kehilangan kaki kananku dan tidak ada penggantinya.

Benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

Aku melihat kaki kanan palsu Elycia. Dengan geram aku berteriak.

"Hari itu, adalah hari dimana aku menjadi lemah. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku gagal melindungi seorang gadis yang aku cintai."

Elycia terperangah. Ia mencoba menutup kaki kanannya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

"Tapi tidak lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya! Terutama kau!" aku menunjuk Edward dengan pedangku. Dengan nyalang dan berani Edward menantangku.

"Milikmu seorang? Haha!" tawanya keras. "Lihat ada yang sedang kasmaran disini."

"Kurang ajar! Shield Boomerang!" aku melempar Buckler milikku. Miss.

"Bodoh," tawa Edward kencang. "Guard!"

Dan langsung mengeluarkan skill selanjutnya.

"Grand Cross!"

Aku melompat, mencoba menghindar. Tetapi ukuran cahaya salib ini terlalu besar dan melukai kaki kananku.

"Lihat itu! Betapa lemahnya!" tawa Edward semakin kencang.

"Gloria Domini"!

"Ukh…" bahu Edward terluka parah.

"Elycia! Ayo kita pergi!" aku menarik tangan Elycia. Elycia berlari dalam balutan Silk Robenya. Aku membuang muka.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh!" marahku. Elycia berjalan terseok-seok.

"Aku…"

"Hei, tunggu sebentar…!" teriak seseorang. Aku melihat seorang Priest wanita. Berambut hijau. Bermata kuning. Rambutnya dikepang.

_It is just an illusion based on your tears._

_It is just a dream based on faces._

_It is just nothing to you and me now…_


	6. Chapter 6: Rosea or Just Her Resemble?

**Chapter 6: Rosea or Just Her Resemble?**

_Rambut hijau…_

"Malam." Sapa sang Priest wanita. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan Panacea dari dalam sakunya. "Kupikir kau membutuhkan ini." Ia menyodorkan obat tersebut kepadaku.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Aku menolak halus Panacea pemberiannya.

_Mata kuning…_

"Kekasihmu membutuhkannya."

"Aku bukan kekasihnya–"

Aku melihat kaki kiri Elycia yang berwarna ungu. Ia terjerat Poison!

"Elycia!" teriakku kencang. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Aku bisa membantunya dengan status Cure milikku, tapi aku sarankan agar kau juga tetap mengkonsumsi obat. Aku bisa sediakan Holy Water." Priest tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah cawan kuning yang berisi air suci.

"Cure!" malaikat kecil menaburkan butir-butir putih dari sayapnya yang bersifat menyembuhkan. Elycia menundukkan kepala, sementara aku menyodorkan Panacea untukknya.

_Rambut yang dikepang…_

Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah wanita Priest itu. Akupun jadi teringat Rosea.

_Ataukah itu memang Rosea?_

_Bukankah ia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu?_

_Bagaimana bisa?_

"Nah, sudah." Wanita Priest tersebut menggenggam tanganku. "Jangan cemas ya." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku.

" Elycia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lembut pada Elycia. Ia mengangguk dan mengusap matanya.

"Kalau begitu, tampaknya tugasku sudah selesai." Priest itu tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Tunggu!"

Priest tersebut berbalik, dengan manis ia menatapku.

_Mata kuning yang lembut…_

"Ada masalah?" ia merapatkan matanya. Perpaduan senyum dan matanya yang lembut benar-benar membuatku ingin kembali ke masa itu lagi. Dimana aku masih bisa memeluknya. Dimana aku masih bisa bermain-main dengan rambut hijaunya.

"Ah, tidak ada." Aku berbohong. Ia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

_Dari awal kau memang jauh…_

"Tu-tunggu…" Elycia mencoba berdiri. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan, namun ia berdiri dengan tegap.

"Kaukah Rosea?"

"Eh?"

_Anak bodoh! Hentikan… dia bukan Rosea! Rosea sudah tidak ada! Tidak ada!_

"Aku memang Rose–"

"Rosea?"

"Eh? Ya, aku Rosea…"

_Dekat di mata, jauh di hati._

"Kau ingat aku, Gibson…?"

"Ah… Ya, kau dulu Swordman kecil itu kan? Emm, Prontera?"

"Ya!" aku berteriak benar-benar kencang. Ia Rosea!

"Aku merindukanmu, Gibson."

_Aku tidak percaya ini. Rosea!_

"Kakak?" Elycia mengamati wajahku. Dari tatapannya, ia terlihat terluka. "Lupakan."

"Sebentar ya, Elycia." Aku mengacak lembut rambut Elycia.

_Aku merindukan Rosea._

_

* * *

_

Sori bgt apdetnya lama krn tiba2 login FFn ga bisa di buka krn katanya ada pornografi jadi numpang wifi sekolah. Lalu apakah chapter 5 cukup lemon? Err jika ya mungkin berubah ke M…. *diinjek*

RnR?

* * *

Bagaimana jika saya menjawab semua ripiu Anda sekalian disini? hoho *plak*

**MelZzZ (8/13 ch4)**

Crusader sebagai pembunuh bayaran memang agak aneh... Mungkin jika ada waktu akan diedit ^^. Dan ya, Elycia berjalan dengan kaki palsu.

**littleboy (8/29 ch4)**

thx komennya ^^

**Blood Maniac (9/19 ch4)**

iya lemonnya kurang krn rating T hehe mungkin di chapter 5 lemonnya cukup. Ya, mungkin tes pembunuh bayaran akan dihapus jika ada waktu. Elycia memakai kaki palsu.


	7. Chapter 7: Rosea Is Here

**Chapter 7: Rosea Is Here**

"Rosea kah?" aku dengan senang menghampiri wanita itu. Ia tertawa geli.

"Rosea disini."

Aku tak percaya ini! Tapi… bagaimana mungkin?

"Kaget dengan kehadiranku, Gibson?" senyumnya.

"Iya… Sangat…" aku menepuk pundaknya dan berusaha memeluknya. Elycia terdiam di pinggir, dengan kesal mendapati dirinya sendiri.

_Kakak baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan sekarang? Tch. Aku bahkan tak percaya ia begitu mudah berpaling._

Elycia terduduk dan mengelus kaki palsunya. Ia ingin sekali menangis, namun tidak bisa. Air matanya hanya untuk ditunjukkan kepada kakak.

_Tapi, sekarang, kakak begitu jauh dariku._

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Gibson meraih lengan Elycia.

"Pulang, yuk?" Tanya Gibson dengan tersenyum.

_Akupun luluh, tenggelam dalam senyuman kakak._

"Nah, selamat tidur, putri." Rosea menyibakkan selimut untuk Elycia. Ia merapikan rambut kuning lembut anak itu, dan menutup pintu. Ia kembali ke kamarku dan membuka kepangan rambutnya.

"Penasaran, tidak, Gibson?" ia mulai menyikat rambutnya. Aku menarik kursi, mendekat.

_Rambutnya wangi lemon._

"Reinkarnasi. Aku percaya itu." Aku menjawabnya bahkan sebelum Rosea menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ya. Kau tahu, setelah kematianku, Valkyrie Randgris mengunjungi kediamanku di langit. Ia mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya."

"Valkyrie Randgris!"

"Ya…" Rosea menyibakkan rambut hijaunya, meluruskannya dengan jari-jarinya dan aku melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk… Pentagram kecil.

Dengan warna hitam.

"Kau bukanlah…"

"Ng? Aku Rosea…" Rosea menjetikkan jemarinya lembut di daguku. Tak sadarkan diri terpengaruh suara lembutnya, dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Iya saya tau ini pendek buanget, tapi sengaja biar penasaran!

RnR?


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Pentagram

**Chapter 8: Dark Pentagram  
**

_Semua benda pasti memiliki sisi putih dan sisi hitam. Termasuk Valkyrie._

_Sisi hitam Valkyrie disebut sebagai Valkyrie Randgris, dan ia –cukup jahat._

_Para pengikutnya berjumlah lumayan. Jika Valkyrie Randgris datang, semua pejuang Midgard akan lari dan ketakutan._

"Tidurlah…" Rosea Hitam –lebih tepatnya, mengeluskan jemarinya di sela-sela telingaku, mendendangkan _lullaby _masa kecil, dan berhasil meghasut pikiranku untuk lemah melawan kantuk.

"Ya, Gibson… Gibson yang aku kenal pasti menuruti perintahku…" jemarinya turun ke leherku, mengusapnya pelan.

"I…ya… Aku… Gibson… Yang dulu…" mataku mulai terpejam dan menikmati _lullaby _nya yang semakin lama terdengar semakin merdu. Perasaanku menjadi tenang, dan berusaha untuk semakin merapatkan mataku.

Akupun tertidur dengan sukses. Rosea menyalipkan tangannya ke dalam sakuku. Ia mengambil beberapa benda yang ada disana.

Dan melepas kalung Rosary milik Elycia.

Ia menarik kalung tersebut sehingga talinya terpisah, dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Hmm, hahaha… Gibson memang anak yang aku sayang…" Sayap hitam keluar dari dua belah punggungnya, menaburkan bulu-bulu sayap hitam yang pilu.

Aku tidak menemukan Elycia di kamarnya. Setelah pagi ini aku merasa kehilangan beberapa benda, serta Rosary –oh Rosary suci milik Elycia yang tergeletak di atas lantai, aku langsung menyadari keberadaan Rosea.

_Orang yang mati takkan kembali._

Aku mengenggam bulu-bulu sayap hitam di tanganku kuat-kuat dan meremasnya.

_Tersakiti._

"Elycia!" suaraku menggema keras ke penjuru lorong penginapan.

"Aku ingin mencari Val-"

"Elycia!' teriakku.

Ia menoleh, dan terlihatlah barang-barangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku cemas.

"Mencari Valkyrie Randgris."

_You're going to be the one who realizes how hurt this trip will._

_I'll be the one who will release you away from my paradise._

_Goodbye, and bring away this last line of my song to Hell._

"_I will be, always the one that you won't remember as a good person."_

_As long as you live._


	9. Chapter 9: Beat Me

**Chapter 9: Beat Me**

"Tunggu dulu sebentar." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah Rosary dan mengalungkan Rosary milikku di lehernya. Ia ingin sekali aku tersenyum, aku tahu. Aku ingin memeluknya.

_Ia orang yang aku cintai._

Dengan perlahan aku menarik pundaknya.

_Memeluk tubuhnya._

"Kak, lepas…" Elycia mencoba melawan. Namun aku yakin ia menyukai pelukan ini. Akhirnya ia berhenti melawan. Dengan perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku mengelus rambut kuningnya.

"Aku ikut."

Elycia menolehkan kepalanya. Aku melihat butir kesedihan dari matanya.

_Ia takut akan kematian._

"Tenang, aku akan ada untukmu." Senyumku.

Sekarang, aku tidak akan lemah lagi. Aku akan melindungi Elycia sekuat mungkin, dan mencintainya.

Sebagai kekasihnya.

"Selamat jalan, Tuan Gibson dan Nona Elycia." Wanita di meja depan penginapan menunduk, memberi hormat dan doa untuk keselamatan kami. Kami berdua tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak atas beberapa tahun ini, Michelle." Elycia menunduk dan tersenyum. Wanita di meja depan itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada kami berdua.

"Nah, kalau begitu setahuku Valkyrie Randgris ada di Odin Temple dan Endless Tower. Yang mana menurutmu kita akan menghabisinya, Elicia?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan peta Midgard.

"Odin Temple. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa Valkyrie Randgris yang disana sangat kuat. Juga menakjubkan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke Hugel." Aku menghampiri Kafra yang sedang sibuk membuka bermacam Warp Portal.

"Setahuku Hugel itu cukup jauh dari Payon, bukan?" komentar Elycia. Ia mendekati Kafra tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa Zeny.

"Kau kalah, dan harus membayar kekalahanmu." Suara seorang wanita bertubuh tegap terdengar oleh Elycia. Ia menoleh sedikit dan melihat pakaian seorang Paladin yang minim. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah Keen Flammable Rapier, dan di tangan kirinya sebuah Shield.

**Character Info:**

**Name: Xenia Aristotle**

**Age: 22**

**Head1: Big Ribbon**

**Head2: Masquerade**

**Head3: Iron Cain**

**Body: Wooden Mail**

**Robe:**

**Shoes: Shadow Walker**

**R-hand: Keen Flammable Rapier (Skeleton Card)**

**L-hand: Shield**

**Accessory1: Healing Clip**

**Accessory2:**

**Type: STR – AGI – VIT**

**Job: Paladin (Base level: 147 Job level: 106)**

Wanita itu menurunkan Rapiernya, dan memasukkan ke sarungnya.

"Hmph, aku masih cukup berbaik hati. Aku tak jadi memungut uangmu."

Assassin sombong dihadapannya bersujud dan meminta maaf, lalu segera kabur.

"Xenia, kurasa kau terlalu kejam kali ini." Komentar seorang High Wizard disampingnya.

**Character Info:**

**Name: Nichal Delluga**

**Age: 23**

**Head1: Angel Wing**

**Head2: Phantom of The Opera**

**Head3: Romantic Leaf**

**Body: Mink Coat**

**Robe:**

**Shoes: Shadow Walker**

**R-hand: Arc Wand +5**

**L-hand: Guard**

**Accessory1: Necklace**

**Accessory2: Teleport Belt (Creamy Card)**

**Type: INT – DEX**

**Job: High Wizard (Base level: 204 Job level: 96)**

Xenia hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu kan, aku benci orang yang sombong." Dengan perlahan Xenia duduk di bawah, dan mulai mengeluarkan Sashimi dari dalam tas persediannya. Nichal ikut duduk disamping Xenia dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau bertambah tua ya?"

Dan seketika Nichal sudah melayang ke Valhalla.

"Hmph, kau memang suka bercanda." Xenia menyeka mulutnya dan segera berdiri.

"Ada apa, Elycia?" Aku menoleh melewati pundak Elycia dan melihat dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut dengan asyik.

_Miki_

_dulu juga pernah seperti itu dengan Rosea._

Aku menjambak rambutku, dan berusaha melupakan Rosea yang telah menyakitiku.

Xenia berdiri, diikuti Nichal dan mendekati Kafra, yang kebetulan didekatnya ada aku dan Elycia.

"Oh, Crusader kecil." Xenia mengusap-usap rambut Elycia. Nichal memandangiku dengan dingin dan menyapa Elycia.

"Anak manis."

Elycia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Nichal, namun ia menyukai sentuhan lembut Xenia.

_Sudah lama Elycia tidak bertemu ibunya, semenjak ibunya membawanya ke perkumpulan Thief dan Assassin._

_Ia rindu akan sentuhan lembut seorang ibu._

"Xenia Aristotle," Xenia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta untuk berjabatan denganku.

"Gibson Lamentinus," aku menjabat tangan Xenia. Xenia tersenyum manis namun dingin untukku, dan segera menghampiri Kafra.

"Aku mau pergi ke Prontera."

Kafra tersebut memajukan tangannya dan membuka Warp Portal.

"1.600 Zeny."

Xenia masuk ke Warp Portal itu, disusul Nichal, aku dan Elycia (yang tentu saja kami membayar jasa Warp Kafra) dan segera sampai di Prontera.

"Oh, kau juga ikut rupanya, Gibson."

"Ya." Aku mengangguk pada Xenia. "Kami akan ke Hugel."

"Sama dengan kami." Xenia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengajak kami bertiga ke penginapa Prontera terdekat.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan-makan sebentar?"

Aku dan Elycia mengangguk.

"Tch." Komentar Nichal pendek. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Xenia dan mulai meremas Romantic Leafnya.

Xenia memesan beberapa hidangan lezat untuk kami berempat.

"Lalu," Xenia mengaduk-aduk supnya. "Valkyrie Randgris huh? Aku menulis buku tentangnya, kau tahu." Xenia meletakkan sebuah buku tebal yang berjudul "Valkyrie's Dark Reincarnation."

Aku mengusap sampulnya dan mulai membukanya. Terlihatlah wajah Valkyrie Randgris yang menyiratkan kegelapan, dengan rambut pirang panjang indah yang pilu.

Buka, buka buka.

**BAB I**

**SHORT INFO ABOUT VALKYRIE RANDGRIS**

_Valkyrie Randgris adalah sisi hitam Valkyrie. Mudahnya; bentuk reinkarnasi dari Valkyrie. _

_Name: Valkyrie Randgris_

_Level: 99_

_Horse Power: 1567200_

_Race: Angel_

_Property: Holy 4_

_Size: Large_

_Hit (100%): 239_

_Flee (95%): 394_

_Walk Speed: Very Fast_

_Atk Speed: 1.74 hit/s_

_Attack: 5560 – 9980_

_Def: 25_

_Magic Def: 42_

_Status: STR: 100_

_ AGI: 120_

_ VIT: 80_

_ INT: 120_

_ DEX: 220_

_ LUK: 120_

**BAB II**

**DROP ITEMS**

_Valkyrie Randgris memang sangat kuat, namun barang-barang yang dijatuhkannya cukup menggiurkan, seperti:_

_-Helm_

_-Valkyrian Armor_

_-Valkyrian Shoes_

_-Valkyrian Manteau_

_-Randgris Card_

_-Bloody Edge_

_-Valhalla's Flower_

Aku menutup buku Xenia. Karya tulis yang hebat, meskipun setiap halamannya berisi sangat pendek info, karena ukuran kertas yang memang kecil.

"Buku ini laris di setiap toko. Kau tahu." Nichal bermaksud menyombongkan karya Xenia.

"Hentikan, Nichal." Xenia bangkit dari kursinya dan membayar makanan.

Keempat anggota tersebut segera pergi ke Geffen, Al de Baran, Ayothaya, dan terakhir Hugel. Mereka beristirahat di rumah seorang penduduk karena hari sudah malam.

"Nah, Elycia, kau tidur di kamarku ya." Kataku sambil menggantungkan topi Boys Cap miliknya. Elycia menyikat rambut sambil mengangguk.

Elycia melepas setelan Crusadernya dan memasukkan pakaian tersebut ke dalam lemari. Elycia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

_Elycia memang manis._

"Elycia, kekasihku…" aku menggumam pelan.

"Huh?"

"Eh!" aku tersentak, mendapati Elycia masih terjaga.

"Aku benci sifat playboy kakak." Elycia memulai pembicaraan yang menakutkan.

"He? Aku tidak playboy, bodoh." Aku mencoba mengelak.

Dan aku memang bukan seorang pemain hati wanita.

"Lupakan. Rosea tetaplah Rosea, orang yang kau cintai."

Dan seketika itu pula Elycia menghindari pembicaraan ini dengan tertidur.

_Rosea sudah tidak ada, kau tahu… Valkyrie Randgris mempermainkan jiwanya…_

_

* * *

_makin lama makin gaje! Dx RnR laaaah


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: How Did She…**

"Jadi ini…" Elycia berdecak kagum melihat tempat yang bernama Odin Temple. Setelah semalaman aku tak bisa tidur mendengar hujatan kalimatnya yang mengataiku playboy, langsung deh aku badmood semalam. Tapi yasudahlah.

"Hati-hati, Elycia." Xenia maju, berusaha melindungi Elycia. Dikeluarkan rapiernya perlahan, dan maju.

"Tetap dibelakangku, kalian berdua." Xenia menatapku dan Elycia. Nichal tersenyum sombong.

"Nah, Nichal, kau yang levelnya paling tinggi disini." Ujar Xenia. Nichal hanya mengangguk dan siap melindungi Xenia, aku dan Elycia.

"Soul Strike-ku yang terhebat." Gumam Nichal sombong. Aku hanya ingin tertawa melihat sikap sombongnya. Tapi jika tidak sombong, bukan Nichal, benar?

Kami pun sampai di Odin Temple Field 1.

"Hati-hati." Ujar Xenia. "Disini ada Breeze, Frus, dan lainnya."

Aku menggengam tangan Elycia kuat-kuat. Aku takkan membiarkannya tersakiti lagi.

"Apa sih, kakak ini? Pegang-pegang aku. Sekuhara!"

JLEB! *Gibson pundung di pojokan*

"Bukan begitu, Elycia… Gibson pasti ingin melindungimu, ya kan?" Xenia tersenyum pada Elycia, mencoba memberi pengertian. Elycia menatap Xenia dengan mata beningnya, dan mempererat genggaman tangan kami.

"Ini hanya karena kakak Xenia yang menyuruh ya!" dengan angkuh Elycia membuang muka. Ya sudah, toh ada bagusnya juga aku bisa menjaganya…

"Tunggu." Nichal meng-cast Sight. "Untuk jaga-jaga."

Xenia tersenyum bangga dan mempersilakan aku serta Elycia masuk ke dalam lingkaran Sight, disusul Xenia dan Nichal mulai melangkah.

"Hati-hati, semuanya." Xenia maju. Aku sedikit iri dengan Xenia. Wanita Paladin yang berwajah tenang, ramah, namun hatinya dingin. Ia begitu kuat karena kepercayaan dirinya. Namun aku yakin, jika ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, ia bukan lagi seorang Paladin yang kami kenal. Segalanya begitu ia simpan, rapat, dan juga berbeda. Ia mempunyai aura tersendiri yang membuat orang-orang tunduk padanya.

Nichal. Seorang High Wizard yang terlihat sombong. Air mukanya 'keras', pembawaannya kuat, namun sebenarnya seseorang yang berhati 'berlawanan' dengan sikapnya. Terlihat pintar, dan bibirnya mampu meluncurkan serangan magis tingkat tinggi dalam waktu yang sempit. Segala perhitungannya begitu matematis, memfaatkan waktunya sebagai seorang Wizard adalah kemampuannya. Segala rapalan mantranya dari jarak jauh dengan 'mata elangnya' sangat presisi, membuat yang lain terkagum-kagum dan iri.

Elycia. Seorang anak yang hidup disebuah keluarga dengan sistim peraturan yang 'lawas'. Ketat dengan perjodohan dan penentuan masa depan yang diatur oleh orang tua. Kehilangan keceriaan dan kebebasannya semenjak ia dipaksa menjadi seorang Thief. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih terbayang jelas ketakutannya akan masa lalu, meskipun hal tersebut telah lewat.

Gibson. Bersikap melindungi, ingin menjadi kuat dan peduli pada sesama. Yang ia kejar adalah kekuatan untuk melindungi, bukan hati untuk melindungi. Kehilangan pandangannya akan masa depan, ingin dekat dengan semua gadis (ya, rada _playboy_) dengan memanfaatkan ketampanannya.

Sapuan hawa bangunan yang sudah lama menyelimuti mereka berempat.

Sampai ada suara raungan sesuatu yang menyegat…

* * *

Tuhkan. kebiasaan jelek saya nulis chappie pendek balik. maaf ya, krn saya mengejar waktu aplot utk apdet sekilat mungkin, krn sedang kena entah hiatus atau write's block (baca bio saya). maaf sekali lagi, dan terimakasih sdh membaca.


End file.
